Spice Mix Pretty Cure
Spice Mix! Pretty Cure (スパイス・ミックスプリキュア) is an unpublished fanseries by Thedollyloli. Characters Precure Malini Midori / Cure Basil Though she appears to be an adolescent, she's just barely a year old. Originally, Toxic created her as a living weapon, a vicious creature made entirely of plant matter. The awakening of Laurier's power granted her sentience, and the queen was convinced to make her human. As a result she's very naive and doesn't perform all that well in academics, but she's kind and sweet and would do anything for a friend. She's determined to learn, but...progress tends to be slow, and she gets easily upset when overwhelmed. Sometimes she wonders if she could ever be captured and turned evil again... But as Precure, though fears have lessened significantly. Kayin Mercier / Cure Lavender Malini's roommate. From Nigeria, she's mainly able to attend such a prestigious school thanks to an art merit scholarship. Art, or more specifically abstract art, is her passion. When she's painting, she doesn't notice anything else around her; she also tends to make a mess when she works. Outside of her hobby, she's very cheerful and friendly, to the point of getting a little annoying at times. She can be a little self-centered and impulsive at times... However, she hides insecurities in regards to her skill... Has an unusual fashion sense. There is no aspect of her life in which she doesn't express herself freely. Diwali Soon / Cure Cayenne A classmate from the Philippines. Very tomboyish; enjoys skateboarding and other 'extreme' sports. She injures herself frequently, but doesn't seem to care. In fact, she almost enjoys it; definitely an adrenaline junkie. A bit of a snarker, and can come off as rude at times, but she does care for people, even if she puts on a tough facade. Still, she won't let anyone push her around, and if she's ever hurt by a person not liking her, she tries not to show it. Her default attitude is laid-back, but she can be prone to outbreaks of anger and violence if provoked. Fairies Laurier A fairy found in the castle garden; the first to be sighted in Naseyda after they were thought to have gone extinct during a great war. Kind and optimistic; loves everyone, even people who try to hurt her. A bit spoiled like a little child. She was able to form a connection with Malini, bringing forth her powers of making plants grow. She can also glide with her leafy ears. Always with Malini, the person she loves most, with an encouraging word or two to give to her. Caraway Kayin's partner. A bit of a brat who loves getting into mischief. It can be stressful for Kayin to keep tabs on him, but they really do love each other, and he'll stop when he knows she's pushed her too far. Pepper Diwali's partner. The complete opposite of her companion; always polite and elegant, and pleasant to everyone she comes across. Mature and reliable. However, like Diwali, she has a hidden temper. Toxic Arsenia The lowest ranking member of Toxic, around the girls' age. A spoiled, pampered little brat who throws a fit when she doesn't get her way. Prefers gothic lolita. Morel Something of a trickster. He knows how to toy with people, but at times he prefers goofing off to actually getting the job done. Gladiola Her movements are elegant and poised, like a dancer. On the other hand, she's lacking in brute strength. She's also conceited and loses her cool if anyone starts saying bad things about her. Hemlock Toxic's magical specialist. Can create powerful spells in addition to monsters. He always hides himself beneath a large hooded cloak; truthfully, he's embarrassed about his baldness problem. Wolfsbane Similar to a werewolf, his massive claws are filled with poison. When he transforms, he tends to go wild lose his more precise cognitive functions after a while, so he's only send out to battle in desperate times. Diethyl Toxic's technology specialist. Mainly makes her monsters out of machines. Cold and calculating; does she even have any emotion? Maybe... Botulin Toxic's head scientist and Nightshade's right hand man. The one responsible for Malini's initial creation. Sometimes he has doubts about what he's doing, but the potential for scientific progress drives him onwards... He doesn't get a lot of time to spend with his daughter, Arsenia, but he tends to spoil her rotten when he does. Nightshade The leader of Toxic. A mysterious figure; no one wants to tell the girls much about him, but apparently he played a significant part in the war some years ago, and Queen Naseyda seems to know him personally. Nasda Queen Naseyda The grand ruler of Naseyda. As she's busy with other royal duties, she only interacts with Precure in the most important of circumstances. Loving and fair, but also a bit mysterious. Seems to know more about future events than everyone else. Atsuko The kingdom's head knight. Mainly wields swords and daggers. Strong-willed and passionate about her role, and sometimes hot-headed, but also responsible; the queen is fond of her. She's the one who first discovers the plant beast as she was conducting espionage in Toxic's headquarters. Over time, she's grown to like Malini a lot, soon becoming something akin to a motherly figure for the young girl. Category:Fan Series